It is common practice to protect spliced sections of aerial cable and the like, using a protective enclosure.
Such enclosures are discussed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,830 (Dagan et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,499 (Faust), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,829 (Rutenbeck et al).
Splicing cables is done up in the air at the cable height, and it is frequently difficult to perform this function while preparing to enclose the spliced cable in the protective enclosure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved cable enclosure which locks on itself after an angle of opening is achieved, in order to permit the completion of the splicing operation without interference from a cover of the enclosure.
This and other advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, or may be learned by practice of the invention.